


Carry You Home

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Cute, Drinking, Drunk Reader, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluffy, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Celebrating after a hunt well done.





	Carry You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #5 Can you carry me?

The hunt was done and over with and it was time to celebrate. Dean had a little less than a year left on his deal and he wanted to celebrate properly. By drinking to forget everything. And of course, you were done for that, even if Sam was going to be a sour puss and stay sober.

“We need someone to get us back to the motel in one piece,” Sam pointed out.

“Yeah, sure whatever,” Dean laughed, ordering a round of shots for you and him. You just smiled at Sam before you took it, hissing as it burned all the way down.

“Oh shit, what was that?” (Y/n) asked. Dean shrugged and took his own shot before going for more.

“You know this is a bad idea, right?” Sam asked. (Y/n) leaned against him, feeling his warmth and smiling happily.

“Probably, but I don’t care,” She smiled up at him and placed a kiss on his chin before Dean came back with more drinks.

Several shots later, a couple beers for Sam, and (Y/n) was wobbly. Dean tossed Sam the keys and crashed in the back seat, snoring as Sam drove. (Y/n) rested against him, smelling his cologne and feeling his soft flannel against your skin.

“Sammmmmmyyyyyy…” (Y/n) said with a bit of a giggle.

“So, we’re giggly drunk tonight?” Sam asked with a smile. (Y/n) just laughed.

“You’re reeeeaaaallllly pretty,” She told him.

“I think that’s you sweetie,” Sam replied. (Y/n) shook her head.

“N-no. Your…your eyes are like…Harry Potter,” (Y/n) told him, making him glance down at her in confusion.

“I look like Daniel Radcliff?” He asked.

“No, no, no. You’re eyes are like,” She moved her hands around, trying to think of the word. “Sparkle and wands and…magic! That’s the word!” She smiled up at Sam. “Your eyes are like magic.” Sam just laughed.

“And you won’t remember any of this in the morning,” He teased her.

“Yes I will,” She smiled fondly. “Because I see your magic eyes and I’ll remember.”

They got back to the motel and Dean got himself into the room without a problem. But (Y/n) sat on the edge of the seat, staring at the door. Sam frowned and came around to her side.

“Sweetie? What’s wrong?” Sam asked, looking at her.

“I don’t think I can walk,” She giggled. “Can you carry me?” Sam just laughed and scooped her up, making her laugh more.

“Come on (Y/n), let’s get you to bed,” Sam smiled, carrying her to their bed and laying her down. He turned around for a second to shut the door properly and make sure all the defenses were set up, and when he turned back around, she was fast asleep. “Sleep tight sweetie.” Sam told her before he pulled off her shoes and tucked her into bed.

The End


End file.
